With popularity of network application, network security is becoming more and more important, thus many products for network security come out. Network security products relate to many aspects, such as information privacy and vulnerability defense, which usually use large numbers computation to ensure confidentiality of data.
In the conventional technology, during a process of a large number computation based on Montgomery Modulo Multiplication, pre-computed value can be obtained via subtraction and shifting, but processing speed is tardy.